emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Niu Fen
|chinese_title = 牛奋 |name = Niu Fen |aliases = |afiliation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--Li Qiye's mount#91 |occupation = !Mount#91 |gender = !Male#92 |age = |status = Alive |era = !?7- |race = !Heavenly Ancestral Snails#92 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#92 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#92 |level = Eighteen Solutions |first_appearance = 90-Unnamed*92-Name revealed |death_appearance = |history = Origin Niu Fen is a Heavenly Ancestral Snails; he is quite talented and managed to unlock the Six out of Eighteen Solutions. In order to open the rest Solutions he went to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's Ancient Land in the hope to find some inheritance left by Calamity God (the only Heavenly Ancestral Snail who unlocked all Eighteen Solutions). Meeting Li Qiye Around the same time Li Qiye also came to the Sect's Ancient Land with Nan Huairen, Protector Mo and Li Shuangyan. Nan Huairen discovered a big hole that Niu Fem dug out in the Ancient Land. Li Qiye observed and analysed the big hole and from it he recognized the origin of intruder. Li Qiye then ordered Protector Mo to return to the Sect and bring several materials. Protector Mo came back after one day. They used the materials that Protector Mo brought to smoke out Niu Fen. Li Qiye instantly saw through Niu Fen's cultivation level and commented that it was not bad, but quite far from the pinacle of his race - the Eighteen Solutions. Niu Fen attacked Li Qiye and tried to rip out his knowleadge directly from his mind. However, Li Qiye's mind was reinforced by many Immortal Emperors, so the moment Niu Fen tried to invade Li Qiye's mind he was stopped, supressed and blown away. Li Qiye was completely enraged, as attempts to read his mind and memories was his greates taboo. He ordered Nan Huairen and Protector Mo to drag Niu Fen back and then boil him with the rest of the materials Protector Mo brought from the Sect. The proccess removed the natural protection of Niu Fen's body and allowed Li Qiye to extract his Longevity Blood. Niu Fen was terrified and to save his life he vowed to serve as Li Qiye's mount. Li Qiye then ordered Niu Fen to dig a deep hole in certain location of the Ancient Land and then bury him. The burying was a special type of communication, and Li Qiye spent five days undeground, but still couldn't connect to the person he was looking for. After that the group returned back to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect on Niu Fen's back. Evil Infested Ridge Two days later Li Qiye gathered a group of Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's members and led them to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. They traveled on Niu Fen's back, and Li Qiye also brought Li Shuangyan with him. When they arrived, some disciples from the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom tried to block their path, but Niu Fen devoured them all. After entering the Ridge Li Qiye led the group to the Cassia Lotus Tree and left them under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials. |description = In his snail form Niu Fen looks like a mountain-sized snail. In his human form he looks like a thin, old man with dried flesh. There are two tiny pairs of flesh on his forehead, and also a small shell behind him that seemed like a shield. |abilities = Niu Fen possess all innate abilities of his race: * Eighteen Solutions: It is the main source of his strength. ** When he first met Li Qiye He already unlocked 6 Solutions. ** After they entered the Evil Infested Ridge, Li Qiye gave him the 7th Solution and promissed that if Niu Fen continue serving him well, then one day he would learn all Eighteen Solutions and become the second Calamity God. ** Before ascending to the Tenth World Li Qiye bestows the rest of the Eighteen Solutions to Niu Fen for his contributions in protecting the Cleansing Incense Sect. * Invulnerability * Second Body * Extreme Speed |items = }} Category:Li Qiye's followers